camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenna Zimmerman
Brenna Zimmerman is a 17-year-old child of Ares. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Brenna Angelise Zimmerman was born on March 11 to Dahlia Zimmerman and Ares, the war god. While Brenna was growing up, she was always very aggressive. Her mother gave her a machete when she was 6 and she was extremely skilled with it. In high school, she participated in most of her school sports, including cheerleading. She is currently a black belt in Karate. She has taken many leasons with weapons and several self-defense classes. She can also be very girly, as she loves hanging out with other girls. Brenna appears to be a tomboy, but she usually wears girly clothes. She is very clever and smart. Brenna always made her mother proud. One day, Brenna was in the woods in her backyard, where she was attacked by a hellhound. She killed the monster with two hits. She was led by Lilly Bushes to Camp Half-Blood from there. She picked up three hunting knives, a bow and quiver of arrows, and two more machetes on her way. She also recieved a spear from Ares when she was claimed. Brenna struggles to make friends because she can be aggressive and only talks about weapons. However, Brenna tries to be a social butterfly, and she has a good sense of humor. Brenna's fatal flaw is her independence. Even though she tries to be a social butterfly, she doesn't like having to rely on anyone, because she isn't very good with people and she doesn't have many friends. She doesn't want to ruin friendships and be let down, so she tries to be very independant. Early Life Brenna's mother loved her very much. Dahlia did everything she could to support the two. She even worked two jobs: one in the morning and one at night. Dahlia was always very busy, but they always found time to spend together. Brenna took Karate lesssons, archery lessons, fencing lessons, self-defense classes, and played all sports, including cheerleading and dancing, at her school. Brenna tried to be like every other girl but she was always different. Brenna can have a huge temper sometimes and can be very stubborn. She is not persuaded easily, even by Charmspeak. Brenna doesn't really like boys and has thought about joining the Hunters. She said if she ever joins the Hunters it will be on her 18th birthday or somewhere close to it. Appearance Brenna has chocolate brown hair and tanned skin. She has pretty brown eyes and a cute smile. She usually dresses very girly, and oocasionally as a tomboy. She considers herself a "weapons nerd." Alliances *Lilly Bushes Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Brenna uses a machete as her main weapon. *Brenna is a natural with all weapons. *Brenna is extremely powerful. *Brenna never gives up. Gallery imgres-2577.jpeg|Brenna's main weapon 419.jpg|Brenna's pink machete Bronze_hilted_short_sword_machete.jpg 67447_P_1357884730486.jpg|Brenna's machete necklace url-21y9979.jpeg|Brenna's bow and arrows url-3977776.jpeg|Brenna's sword hunting-knife-nl2.jpg|One of Brenna's hunting knifes images-2.jpeg|One of Brenna's hunting knives imgres-2076556.jpeg|One of Brenna's hunting knives article-new_ehow_images_a06_bp_i2_collect-antique-pocket-knives-800x800.jpg|Brenna's pocket knife imgres-2566876.jpeg|Brenna's pocket knife collection imgres-20656856.jpeg|Brenna's knife imgres-2576675.jpeg|Brenna's shield images_AH3529_l.jpg|Brenna's spear from Ares kelsey-chow.jpg imagesy756564.jpeg|Brenna "hiding" images-1.jpeg mcZ7R.jpg|Brenna with her machete images7656.jpeg kelsey-chow-01.jpg Pair-of-kings-kelsey-chow-1.jpg Category:Child of Ares Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Independence Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22